


and we shall be dangerous

by the_morningstar616 (diabla616)



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/pseuds/the_morningstar616
Summary: The Force suffers a crushing loss at Vesplume Tower, and tempers flare among those left behind, until another near miss finally starts to heal what was broken.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	and we shall be dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



The Order are already at Vesplume tower when they arrive, which isn't a surprise. That Leonid is there too is more so, an unwelcome addition, but still Ed's not worried. They've faced him before after all; they can - _Sigmund_ \- can handle him.

It isn't the first time, and it's unlikely to be the last time they meet the Dreadknight in battle on their quest. Leonid has ways of escaping unscathed to fight another day, and Edward is confident they'll have to face him again after today before the Force eventually burn his entire dammed Order to ashes.

Still, Leonid isn't the only threat on the field, and Edward can hold his own against the rest of the Order. 

It isn't a tough battle, but it consumes his focus completely, a seemingly endless flow of Order soldiers to strike down, and by the time he has a moment to turn his attentions elsewhere he has to pause to re acquaint himself with his surroundings, to see what's happening.

Aya's close by, an arrow still notched though she's lowered her bow. Balbagan, in the thick of what fight the Order have left to put up, is mowing down the remaining knights with his usual glee. Edward feels Eugene's healing magic settle over him in a warm haze and waves his thanks.

The Crimson chain is still intact, links catching the fading light from the embers of Savio's magics. Capell is on the steps leading to the chain's base, sword drawn still and chest heaving, though Edward knows he's fought no harder than the rest of the Force. 

Sigmund and Leonid are across the field from him, held aloft by the dreadknight's magic, beyond the reach of the rest of the Force. Aya doesn't have a clear shot, their magic users would risk Sigmund with any of their spells, and Edward, he's too far, too slow to be of any use to Sigmund. 

None of this would usually be a concern, but something is awfully, horribly wrong. Sigmund isn't fighting Leonid, he's barely even resisting, and his sword is still sheathed. 

Edward watches, helpless from his position. Sigmund doesn't even try to escape, he doesn't draw his sword or fight back against Leonid, only unclasps his pendant and leaves it to fall to the ground. Then he's - Sigmund is _gone_ , whatever force stayed Edward is no longer there and he takes off running, but it's too late, he's _too late._

\---//\\\\---

Capell sits down heavily on the steps, sword discarded on the floor in favour of turning Sigmund's pendant over in his hands instead. Edward wants to snatch it away from him.

"What's going on? Where's Sigmund?" Balbagan demands. 

Capell doesn't answer, Edward wants to shake him, wants to fall to his knees and beg Veros to return Sigmund to him. A small vindictive part of him wants to offer Capell in his stead.

"I - I don't know-" Capell starts, "he was there and then-"

He trails off, looking lost, like _he's_ lost something, like it was ever _his_ to lose.

It's infuriating.

They knew the risks, all of the Force did, and none more so than Sigmund, but this isn't _fair._ Sigmund is supposed to be untouchable -he's- he _was_ the hero of this story.

 _I never even got to say goodbye,_ Edward thinks dazedly.

"Where is he?" Balbagan repeats, and Capell shakes his head,

"I-"

Edward sees _red._

"This is your doing!" Edward snarls at him, grief, anger, confusion _burning_ beneath his skin,

"Without you we wouldn't be here!"

Aya puts her hand on his shoulder to pull him away, but he shakes her off less gently than he's used to being with her - all that energy has to go somewhere, and he doesn't want to hurt her with it. Capell hasn't moved.

The Honourable Savio steps forward, placing himself in between Capell, Edward and Balbagan.  
"Now is not the time for this. Capell did not cause whatever befell Lord Sigmund."

"No, but ever since he joined the Force we've been headed for disaster." Edward hisses at him, Savio holds up a hand, serene and confident in his ability to quell the rage building around him. He bends forward and takes Sigmund's pendant from Capell, then turns to Edward.

"Our path led here, with or without Capell," Savio informs him, "and I suspect Lord Sigmund knew _his_ path lead here long in advance."

Savio helps Capell to his feet, and slides the pendant over his head. It catches the light as it falls, flashing through Edward's line of sight as if he needs further reminder of what he's lost.

"It should have been you," he hisses at Capell, "you don't deserve to be here when he's gone,"

"Well, and then we'd be lost," Eugene offers calmly, " without anyone who could sever chains."

That's the limit, perhaps, his anger has burnt itself out leaving a hollow hurt in its place. He shrugs,

"we were lost the moment we lost Lord Sigmund"

and he turns away, leaving them gathered around Capell still. They might have broken the chain this time too, but that doesn't make this any less a defeat.

\---//\\\\---

"I know I'm not him, and it's not the same," Capell says later, "but I want to understand. Tell me about Sigmund?"

It's soft, sincere, as Capell always is, like whatever else he _isn't_ that sincerity might somehow make amends for it. It's dangerously close to what Edward needs, what he might want right now. 

But no matter how much Capell might resemble _him,_ he isn't the hero Edward has been following for years now, the man he would have gladly given up anything for. Sigmund is gone, and Capell-

"You don't know what you're asking." He mutters, then louder, so Capell hears;

"Leave me alone. _You_ aren't enough."

It's with a mixture of relief and regret that he hears the door close behind Capell, but he can't allow anyone else to let him down again. 

\---//\\\\---

The force moves forward, with Capell at the helm - in Sigmund's place, Sigmund's clothes. Some days Edward can't stand to look at him for fear of seeing too much of Sigmund still there.  
Though when Balbagan steals away in the night Edward's the only one left to care about that.

They move on - of course they do, there are still chains to break. For Edward's part there's still work left to do on the promise he made to Lord Sigmund.

Tensions run high like never before, and even Eugene, so carefully neutral at all times, loses his cool. The ties binding them fray further every step they move away from Sigmund.

They don't talk about it. Capell doesn't repeat his offer, but the saccharine sincerity never quite goes away. On the worst days Edward wants to smack it out of him; wants to take the hurt, frustrated sadness still simmering beneath his skin and use it to _finally_ drag a reaction out of Capell which isn't _polite_ or _avoidant._ Anger is easier.

He's not quite sure when it changes. Not in Fayel; an argument with Aya in Fayel over _bread_ of all things leaves him fuming, Aya sullen and Capell nervously trying to sooth the rift.

In the Oradian Dunes a garuda takes them by surprise, and Michelle, too busy mixing red berry potions to hail a warning, bears the brunt of his anger this time. Capell, still recovering from the fight, says nothing. Eugene sets them both to work making camp, and Edward's anger wanes, slowly.

In the Bihar mines they're ambushed by a group of territorial Lumpar mages, but something _clicks_ into place with their combat, and the entire party comes away unscathed.

"Well done!" Capell shouts to them, wide-eyed and a little wild, still running on a battle high. Edward lets the praise slide over him, but doesn't respond.

Zala is a _mess._ The town is devastated, another storm on the way, the chain almost inaccessible - it should be a lost cause.   
_But_ they can't sail to Kolton until the storm has passed. _But_ another storm would mean the end for the town and all its inhabitants, and the Force can't let that come to pass. _But_ if they can, somehow, manage to reach the chain, severing it could perhaps kill both birds with the one stone.

Capell doesn't wait for them to debate it, and Edward's left to catch up as he tears off through the rocks.   
For the first time he looks like a leader, and not an imitation of one. 

\---//\\\\---

The Lunar rain feels _so good_. Edward doesn't think he's felt this good in years; every drop makes him feel stronger, faster, more powerful by the second.   
If it keeps up he'll be invincible.

Every monster they encounter falls to his sword, every single one. _Finally_ there's somewhere for the burning under his skin to go, some purpose for it to serve. 

The rest of the party fade into background noise while Edward cuts a trail of _fear anger sorrow confusion_ through everything he can see, burning ever brighter with the power building in him.  
Until he burns out. 

There's a shout -Capell?- and then - nothing. 

He wakes in Kolton's inn, feverish and confused. Michelle smiles at him as he comes to, but that's not - the others aren't there. _Where are they?_

Disorientated he makes his way out of the inn, stumbling down the stairs and past the boy they met earlier. Vic starts to take a step forward, but something stops him, and he staggers back out of Edward's path, eyes wide.   
Outside the inn the lunar rain is still falling. 

Something's wrong now though - the power he felt before is curdling in his veins, something sour and dangerous. He doesn't feel powerful any more, he feels _overwhelmed._

Then his lunaglyph bursts and someone screams.  
Edward can't quite tell if it's him.

He thinks he sees Capell, but it's too late. A haze of _rage_ bursts through him, and everything disappears behind the fumes.

This time it's _definitely_ him screaming. 

Capell is by his bed this time when he wakes in the inn, playing a soft tune on his flute. He stops, laying it aside when he notices Edward waking up.

"How are you feeling?"

He doesn't remember much, but-   
"You saved me," he mutters, "why?"

Capell shrugs,

"I know we haven't been close, but you're important to us." 

When Edward doesn't respond immmediately he rubs at the back of his head awkwardly,  
"Um- to the Force." he amends.

Edward pulls himself into a sitting position, gingerly - he's going to be feeling _that_ for weeks - and smiles at Capell. It feels a little like a fresh start.

"You know," he starts, "I think I'd like to talk now -if the offer is still open."

Capell _beams_ at him.

"Of course!"


End file.
